A modulation method with high frequency usage efficiency such as Super channels and Nyquist channels is practically used.
A related technology is disclosed in Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 62-159929, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 8-65268, Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-162849, or Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 9-252283.